pokemon_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8 - Combusken The Flame
Liam: *holding whismur in his arms* This must be Walmart City! Whismur: Whis Mur Mur! (Yes, this is the place!) Kyndel: '''Wow, this city is huge! '''Lotad: '''Lo Lo Lo Tad (I agree Kyndel!) '''Gothita: '''Goth Goth (What Pokemon are you two gunna use?) '''Kyndel: '''Thats a good question Gothita! '''Liam: I'm gonna use Kirlia, Marshtomp, Whismur & Palpitoad Kyndel: '''Im using Dewott, Vibrava, Gothita and Cinccino '''Liam: '''The Gym will be Poison-type Pokemon, be careful! (in the gym Liam starts to battle Toxie) '''Toxie: this will be a 4-on-4 battle, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Drapion, lets go! Drapion: 'Durrraaa!! '''Liam: '''Drapion? *scans the pokedex* ''Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With it sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison. 'Kyndel: *'While petting Skorupi* That's the pokemon that you will be someday! '''Skorupi: Pi Pi Pi (Yay, Thats great!) Kyndel: '''I am going to train outside for my gym battle. Good luck Liam! ''Outside: '' 'Kyndel: '''Ok, Cinccino use Thunderbolt! ''Cinccino practises Thundebolt '''PM: Remember me?!? Kyndel: I am training here PM: Want to try the game again Kyndel: No, i havent got any pokemon that i want to give away. Or you could give me one and i will give you one later? PM: Fine! *Vanishes and leaves a pokeball in his place* Kyndel: I wonder if i will have as much luck this time! Back at the gym, Liam has lost 2 Pokemon, and Toxie has lost 3 pokemon, Toxie's last Pokemon is Toxicroak, Liam battles it with whismur! Liam: 'Whismur, Flamethrower! '''Toxie: '''Dodge it, & use Brick Break! ''Toxicroak dodges flamethrower & hits whismur with brick break, knocking him out. Whismur has swirls for eyes. '''Referee: Whismur is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins! Liam: '''Whismur, return. You did great, now get a good rest! Kirlia, you're up! '''Kirlia: '''Kir lia! '''Kyndel: Go Kirlia! Toxie: Toxicroak, Cross Chop! Liam: Dodge it & use Thunderbolt Kirlia dodges cross chop & attacks with thunderbolt Toxie: *smugs* Secret Power! Toxicroak hits Kirlia with secret power, paralyzing her Liam: '*cringes* Its paralyzed.......Huh? ''Toxicroak is paralyzed as well '''Toxie: Toxicroak, what happened? Liam: Oh, I forgot that Kirlia's special ability is Synchronize! Whenever Kirlia get infected with Poison, Paralysis & a Burn, the opponent gets infected too! Kirlia, Confusion! Toxie: Toxicroak, shoot it down with Cross Chop! Toxicroak pummels Kirlia down with Cross Chop, Kirlia is down on the floor Liam: KIRLIA!!!! All gasp in horror Liam: 'I'm begging you, Kirlia. Please get up, I know you can do it, I believe in you! ''Kirlia is still not moving. '''Liam: *gets teary, shuts his eyes tight, then shouts very loud* KIRRRLLLLLLLLIAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Kirlia wakes up with determination, gets up for dear life, lets a huge yell & starts to glow Liam: *in amazement* Huh? Toxie: *in amazement* Now what? Referee: *in amazement* Check it out! Kyndel: Again!?!?! Liam: Kirlia's evolving!! Kirlia changes her hair, the tutu grows longer, a small red triangle appear in her chest, the glow fades and Gardevoir stood Kirlia's place Gardevoir: Gard Devoir! Liam: She's beautiful *scans the dex* Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power'. It will even give its life to protect its Trainer.'' '''Kyndel: Wow....!!!! Gardevoir twirls around then winks one eye & several hearts appear, then the hearts launch at Toxicroak. Toxicroak is surrounded by a ring of hearts & hits Toxicroak, it has hearts for eyes, infatuating Toxicroak. Toxie: *in disbelief* Toxicroak, what's wrong? Trent: *walks in* .............Oh cool a battle. *watches* Liam: She learned Attract! Now Gardevoir, Psychic! Gardevoir hits Toxicroak with Psychic, which topples over with swirls for eyes Referee: Toxicroak is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins, so the winner goes to Liam! Liam: We did it! Gardevoir cheers for joy, hugs Liam in embrace, hears clapping Trent: *claps* Nice win. Gardevoir: '''Garde Voir Voir Garde Voir! (It was your determination that made me evolve, Liam!) '''Trent: Good old trainer moments......well, I'll get going *begins to walk outside* Liam: Wait! Trent: Huh? *stops* What? *turns around to see Liam* Oh, hi. Liam: Where will you go? Trent: Wherever my heart takes me, I suppose. Liam: I can fix that, why not join with us? Kyndel: Yeah!!! Come with us!!! Trent: Sure, sounds fun. Trivia *Liam's Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir, and learns Attract *Liam defeats Toxie and earns the Venom Badge *Trent joins the group *Gardevoir is revealed to have Synchronize as its ability